1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation apparatus, a search result display method, and a graphical user interface, and is suitably applicable to a vehicle navigation apparatus, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle navigation apparatuses have been heretofore configured to search for location information on a destination and the like desired by a user and display the search results on a monitor. These pieces of location information are typically referred to as points of interest (POIs). Each individual POI is composed of elements such as name, longitude, latitude, address, genre, telephone number, and uniform resource locator (URL).
When searching for POIs, a vehicle navigation apparatus may find and display each individual POI based on a concrete name or the like input by the user, or list all POIs that match with the condition in a range nearest to the current position or an arbitrarily designated location, on a search result screen LG of list form such as shown in FIG. 1.
Some vehicle navigation apparatuses display a menu screen on which menu items are arranged in a predetermined three-dimensional (3-D) virtual solid in a contemplated way of overlapping so that all the menu items can be visually observed at least in part (for example, see patent document 1: Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-293997).